The Forgotten One
by a little girl blue
Summary: She was granted the gift of being forgotten by society. The only jinchurikki never meant to be a weapon. And that gave her all the power she needed.
1. Prologue 1

**The Forgotten One **

**Prologue 1: The Finding**

**Summary: She was granted the gift of being forgotten by society. The only jinchurikki never meant to be a weapon. And that gave her all the power she needed.**

**Disclaimer: See that there URL? That's all the disclaimer I need.**

**WARNING: (1.) This is a Fem-Naruto story. (2) This will be extremely AU, and will only follow canon events I feel are necessary (i.e.: Possibly Wave Mission, Sound Invasion, Tsunade becoming Hokage, and the Training trip [not necessarily with Jaraiya]) to the overall plot.**

* * *

_**Let it begin…  
**_

The Circle of Elders were quite angry when he brought the child to the Room with No Doors. Not at him of course, nor were they angry at the child. First Watcher knew their anger was toward the  
_ningen_, one of the most controversial beings ever created by Kami-sama. They were, quite unlike most creatures created by Kami-sama, given some extra leeway regarding their fates. Destiny, on the other hand was completely set in stone, and none, and not even ningen or a few select other select beings could escape it.

As First Watcher knew from past experience, that ningen were creatures of great extremes, capable of great compassion and great destruction in the same breath. The child in his arms was an example of the darker things ningen could do. First Watcher, having two children of his own, had to exert a control he had not needed in his adult life since a war he witnessed the atrocities the humans had done.

He had watched, in disgusted horror, as a female, adult ningen all but threw the child out of the dwelling they were in. The child, female as well, couldn't even be three summers yet. Yet the woman, after throwing harsh words at the child, had slammed the door behind her. He grabbed the child and immediately came back to Land Below Civilization. Few humans knew of it and almost all that knew were dead now.

He had told the Elders his story, verbatim, and now he awaited the Elders' decision. The Elders' choice would be well thought out and the best solution, whatever it was. Finally, Tenth Elder, the most ancient of the Circle of Elders, spoke.

"Fire Runner," He spoke in strong tones that filled First Watcher with hope… and fear. The Tenth Elder was one of the most powerful Other to have existed. It was said he had a drop of Kami's blood in his veins. The messenger boy came forward. He was young, but bright and very fast. "Find the One Who Knows the Past, and tell him… that the Forgotten One may be with us."

"Yes, I will go at once." Fire Runner said. He almost fled, and in less time than it took blink, Fire Runner was gone, his orange red robes disappearing into darkness.

First Watcher's eyes widened marginally. Was it truly possible the child in his arms was, in fact, the Forgotten One? He looked her over. Ragged, ash-blond hair framed pale skin with whisker marks on her cheek… It was said those were the marks of the Forgotten One. Perhaps… perhaps she was.

The One Who Knows the Past came forward. His was a face that held all the wisdom of an elder of his station. His sky blue robes swished on the floor gently. He slowly walked forward and placed a gentle hand on her forehead, so light, that if First Watcher didn't know better, he would have called it a grandfather's loving caress of his first grandchild. A soft, warm blue light emitted from underneath the hand of the One Who Knows the Past. After a few minutes the One Who Knows the Past spoke. His was voice deep, far more deep and rich than Tenth Elder's voice. He spoke in a half chant, almost like he spoke of a prophecy.

"She is the Forgotten One.

She is warden of Inari-sama's Red Servant.

She of the Others because of her father.

Yet like her father, she may not stay as an Other.

She may learn of the Other Ways,

but only for three summers may she stay.

The child of the Storm Without a Cloud, and the Empress' Servant.

She was the blessed with the gift of being forgotten.

She is the Forgotten One."

The Room Without Doors was silent. First Watcher was in awe. In his unworthy arms was the Forgotten One, a child who only absolute in her life would be her ultimate destiny… To die as all must. She would be a child with powers of three races, maybe more, and the freedom… of a god.

* * *

**Author Note: New Story. Duh. Gosh I'm such a flake. My sincerest apologies. But don't let that stop you from enjoying.  
**

**Don't Like? Click the back button.  
**

**Reviews are appreciated, flames are ignored.  
**

**Love you so much-  
**

**A little girl blue.**


	2. Prologue 2

**The Forgotten One **

**Prologue 2: The Decisions**

**Summary: She was granted the gift of being forgotten by society. The only jinchurikki never meant to be a weapon. And that gave her all the power she needed.**

**Disclaimer: See that there URL? That's all the disclaimer I need.**

**WARNING: (1.) This is a Fem-Naruto story. (2) This will be extremely AU, and will only follow canon events I feel are necessary (i.e.: Possibly Wave Mission, Sound Invasion, Tsunade becoming Hokage, and the Training trip [not necessarily with Jaraiya]) to the overall plot.**

* * *

**  
**

_**Let it begin…**_

_**3 years later…**_

Watching his three children run around the Rose Garden, First Watcher was filled with sadness. The summer was drawing to an end, and when it did, his children woul no longer be his to call his own. His heart ached painfully for her and his family. She would have to return to the cruel ningen world from whence she came. His mind drifted back to the day he had brought her before the Circle of Elders, on that very first day…

* * *

_First Watcher held the Forgotten One gently as the Circle of Elders debated quietly about where the child would stay. Off to the side, the One Who Knows the Past was silent. He rarely contributed directly to Circle of Elders' decisions. Everyone knew he had no patience for it._

_In his arms, the Forgotten One began to shift restlessly. She had been asleep and was about to wake up. She stretched and yawned before opening her eyes. He was faced with the most brilliant pair of eyes he had seen in a while._

_Her eyes were two different colors. The right was ice blue, like a frozen ocean on the edge of spring. The other eye was storm grey, like a sky shortly before the heavens opened their floodgates. They held intelligence, intelligence far above what he would expect for a child her age. She titled her head curiously. Then she smiled, giving him wide, slightly toothy grin. She reached a hand up to gently stoke his face._

"_Hi you," she said in a baby's soft voice. Immediately, the Circle of Elders stopped their debating. The Forgotten One had spoken her first words in the Land Below Civilization. This was a monumental occasion._

"_Hello little one," he replied, chuckling a bit.. The Forgotten One she may be, he thought, but she also a still a child. He would treat her like his own._

"_Me?" she asked, pointing to herself, a look of confusion on her little face. First Watcher couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in his throat. He stroked her face gently and nodded._

"_Yes," he said. "You."_

_The child's face became the picture of joy and happiness. Her grin, if possible, became even bigger. A beautiful light danced in her eyes. First Watcher's heart warmed just seeing the look on her face._

"_Me!" she all but squealed. Then she began to laugh. Her peals of laughter filled the area. First Watcher simply listened, and chuckled gently. She was so much like one of his children._

"_First Watcher." Tenth Elder said. He looked up, his face serious. Had the Elders made a decision? The Tenth Elder looked pleased. What could they have possibly agreed to so quickly?_

"_Yes?" he replied._

"_Will you watch over the child? Keep her as one of your own until she must leave the Land Below Civilization?"_

"_I will." he said. "She will be just like my child."_

* * *

_  
_

That had been one of the happiest days of his life. The three children had bonded instantly, as if born from the same womb. The Forgotten One, or Forone, as his oldest, Luna, had named her, had absorbed the teachings of the Others like a sponge. She was shy, yet when she was excited, radiated more energy than the sun itself. But all was not well with Forone. Many a night, she woke up crying and screaming. Even now, he didn't know what foul memories or dreams haunted her sleeping hours. After she woke up the only ones she tolerated around her were her siblings. They were the only ones who knew of her troubles and apparently, Forone had sworn them to an oath of secrecy.

It hurt him that Forone didn't tell him about her troubles. However, he knew it wasn't from some malicious attempt to injure him. He doubted that she had it in her at all to hurt anyone deliberately. The probable cause was that her treatment by the ningen had warped her ability trust anyone who looked like an adult. But all the same, it hurt.

"Luna! Silver! Forone!" he called out to them. "Come here."

Quickly and obediently, they ran to the stump he sat on. He silently examined them, etching their features into his face. They had would forever be the suns of his life. Was this, he wondered, how a planet felt when it sun died?

Luna, tall for her seven summers, with long white hair and eyes like smoke. Her lips seemed to always be on the edge of a smile, as she knew something you didn't. Silver was only six winters, yet had the solemn, schooled expression of a man grown when not playing with his sisters. He had a shock of spiky silver hair, ice blue eyes that could alternately warm or freeze anyone he looked at, even at his young age. And, finally, Forone. Her hair was silver-blonde with a two red streaks, half an inch wide on each side of her face. Her eyes had remained the same as when she was brought to the Land Below Civilization. She always had a small smile on her face, that warmed his heart.

"Children," he said. "Are you aware of what will happen at the end of the summer?"

"Yes Father," Luna said. "Forone has to go back to the Ningen world."

Briefly, they all looked sad before they re-schooled their features. Excessive shows emotion was frowned upon in the Land Below Civilization.

"That's not all," First Watcher said. He took a breath to steady himself. "Not just Forone will go to the Ningen world. The Circle of Elders has ruled you all must go live with the ningen."

This time they couldn't stop the barage emotions that traveled across their faces: shock, fear, worry, surprise, happiness, joy, and finally disbelief. Their thoughts were plain to First Watcher's eyes. _All of us? But… I don't understand. Why all of us? I'm happy, but why?_

"Remember," he said. "The Supreme Wisdom of the Circle of Elders must not be questioned. Their Knowledge and Experience is far beyond any of ours, combined, doubled, and tripled. All will be revealed when the time is right, _Ah shalah, ah sumwa, ah salahad-ja_."

"_Ah shalah, ah sumwa, ah salahad-ja._" they murmured together.

So its said, so it is, so it shall be.

* * *

**  
A/N: Whoa! Three freaking pages! This close to four! Next time I'll try to get to four pages. Now please review okay?  
**


	3. Konoha Arrival

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 1:**

**Konoha Arrival**

_**Let it begin…**_

Luna was amazed. The ningen world was so… so different from the Land Below Civilization. The colors were far more vivid than her home. She had never seen such hues of red, green, and blue and yellow… and… and it was so overwhelming! There couldn't be enough time in the world to experience such things!

The ningen themselves were the most interesting, however. They came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Some were pale and white while next them were ones the color of oak! The ningen were extremely expressive. You could see every emotion on their faces! It was fascinating to watch.

The ningen were loud too. Since they had entered the place Father called a "market place", there had not been one moment of piece. The "vendors", people who "sold" the "merchandise" from their "shops", yelled at everybody who passed by to "try their wares".

"Shoppers" milled around the "shops", "buying" things. Father said "buying" was somewhat complex system of trading among ningen. Apparently, the humans traded "coins", pieces of metals that had holes in them, as well some paper material for what they wanted.

It was strange, but then again, ningen were strange by their very nature. Yet such a vibrant, colorful species they were! Was this a blessing of being able to determine most of destiny and fate?

Then a blur of movement made itself apparent in the corner of her eye. She looked directly at it and her jaw literally dropped. There was a whole… whole flock of ningen flying up in the sky! But that had to be impossible! Even Father couldn't fly! How could the simple ningen do it?

It was amazing! Maybe she could learn how to fly like the ningen did. Perhaps Father would teach her…

That struck her cold. Today would be the last day for a while she would see Father. She might not see him again until next summer. This wouldn't be the first time she wouldn't see father for a long amount of time, but this would be first time the distance was her fault.

She bit her lip. How would she get without Father? Silver and Forone were great and all but, they weren't Father…

"Luna, watch out!" She heard Silver yell. She had just enough time to look up and see the black blur crash into her.

When they had gotten to the crowded areas of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, he noticed there were two types of ningen. The first, and most plentiful, were the ningen who walked close to the ground. They wore every emotion on their sleeve, allowing any and everyone to read them.

Then there were the ningen who reminded Silver of the Others. They almost floated of the ground, as if merely walking was a strange idea to their bodies. Most, if not all, who walked that way wore little to no expression on their faces. Maybe the ningen world wouldn't super unfamiliar.

While he was sure that Luna was looking all the pretty colors and stuff, Silver's eyes were drawn to people who seemed hurt, or lost, or whatever. He wasn't sure what was wrong with them. They huddled in the alleyways, wearing ragged clothing and had this… this boney look on their faces. They kind of looked sick.

He wondered why they were there. Wasn't there somebody to take care of them? He noticed that, almost _un_noticeably, people parted in front of Father. That didn't make sense. Then again, ningen weren't known for making sense. Third Teacher said that ningen were the most insensible creatures ever, except for Kitsunes.

"Elder Brother," a soft, pretty voice said, tugging gently on Silver's arm. He looked down to see that it was Forone. Luna came up with it when they were little, from Forone's formal title, The Forgotten One. Yet instead of being said "for-one", it was said "for-own-ay". It didn't make sense, but then again, by nature, Luna didn't make sense. Hmm… maybe she'd fit right in with the ningen.

"Brother?" Forone asked again.

"Oh. Yeah, what is it Younger Sister?"

"Umm… maybe it's only Forone, but aren't those ningen being mean to that girl with purple hair?"

It took Silver a minute to find who Forone was talking about. The meanness took a while to figure out, but it was as bad as out and out meanness. Most ignored her on purpose, making it clear that she was not welcome to their area. Yet there were a vicious few who glared at her, there eyes saying things like "monster" and "traitor's-whore" and the like.

The girl's hair was in fact purple, which was weird. Ningen rarely had such colors for their hair unless they had yokai blood in their veins. Ningen were known to hate anything drastically different from themselves… perhaps she was hanyou or the child of one? He remembered he needed to answer Forone's question.

"Yes, they are being mean to her."

"Shouldn't Silver and Forone do something?" she asked worriedly.

"We should, but Father will be angry if we don't keep up." he told her.

"…Alright." she said after a while.

"I want to help her too, but we'll never be able to help her if he skins us." he said. Forone giggled. Silver shook his head slightly and ruffled her hair. She loved when he did that.

In front of them, Luna was looking up, gaping at something. Silver glanced up. About 20 ningen were hopping from roof to roof. Knowing her, and the excited state she was in, she probably thought they were flying or something equally ridiculous. Idiot.

"Elder Brother, are they flying?" Forone asked.

"No. They're jumping, but there's just so many it looks like it," he told her.

Forone could be forgiven. She hadn't even seen her fifth winter yet. Luna would be seeing her eighth, so she had no excuse. Except that, you know, she was an idiot. Yet, that didn't count. Idiot.

He looked up and saw a black blur rushing toward Luna. Ahead of Luna, Father was walking at a calm pace. Then he realized what he saw.

"Luna, watch out!"

Of course, the thing crashed directly into Luna. Idiot.

Whatever was flying at her, hit her directly in the stomach. Both went flying and hit the ground hard. She closed her eyes, preparing for impact.

"Ow…" Luna groaned. She opened her eyes, to look directly into a pair of black ones. She blinked and realized a ningen had crashed into her. She shoved him off roughly. The ningen looked like a boy. She narrowed her eyes.

"Uh…" he started. " You were in my way?"

This stupid, ignorant ningen… She kicked him in his ribs and was satisfied to hear bone break.

"Ahh!" he screamed. His pale face began to grow even paler, and broke out in a mild sweat. Luna gave a small smirk of satisfaction. Served the stupid ningen right for rushing at her the way he did.

"Oops, my bad. I guess I'm stronger than I thought." she mock-apologized.

"Luna." a voice said. She turned her head around slowly. Father was looking at her sternly. He didn't say a word, just looked at her. Luna mentally cursed herself for injuring the boy in public. She huffed and knelt down beside the boy.

She placed her hand on his side, ignoring how he flinched at her touch. She closed her eyes and reached deep inside herself and found the pool of energy that embodied the part her that was connected to the Earth. She gathered a drop of it and spun it into a string. She pulled it up through her inner self to her hands and enveloped his ribs with it.

She saw his ribs in her minds eye and pictured them whole. Then she willed the bones to comply wit her wish to be whole. His body resisted- not being used to such pure energy- but she soothed his body as well, letting the healing power flow through his whole body and calm him.

When she opened her eyes, the boy was staring at her in amazement. Luna's eyes narrowed again. She didn't like being stared at.

"Umm. Than-"

"Don't mention it." she said. "Ever."

She got up and turned on her heel to follow Father. Stupid, dumb ningen making her use her spirit energy…

Silver whistled slowly. Luna hated using her spirit energy for some reason, especially to heal. It was one of her odder traits. Most who had the ability to consciously control it used it as much they could. But hey, that was Luna for you.

He and Forone walked over to the boy who had crashed into Luna. Silver helped him up while Forone spoke to him.

"Sorry about my aneki. She hates people she doesn't know well touching her." She told him. "My name's-"

Silver shook his lightly. He knew Forone was going to give him her real name, which, as she probably had forgotten, was a no-no. She needed to use the fake names they came up with last week.

"Your name's what?" the boy asked.

"My name's Mayonaka Sora. That's my Onii-san, Shippou."

Silver nodded his head briefly. He gave Forone a small smile for getting the names right.

"Ano… my name's Uchiha Itachi. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours." Silver said, finally speaking to the boy. He grabbed Forone's hand together they rushed after Father and Luna.

Ice blue eyes watched the four children's interaction closely. What was the jutsu that the girl had used to heal the Uchiha boy? Whatever it was, it was even more potent than healing jutsu. He must report this to his master. He'd be very interested in this for

sure…

**A/N: **

**(1)Whohoo! Made to four pages**

**(2) Thanks to the awesome review/critique by Eilynn(sp?). She reminded me I need to think about my readers, not just churning out the chapters. **

**(3) sorry this took so long but I was on punishment for the longest.**


	4. The People of Konoha

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 2:**

**The People of Konoha**

_**Let it begin…**_

Itachi watched the kids disappear into the crowd in a daze. What in Kami's name had just happened? That girl, the one with the white hair, had broken his ribs. That he knew that for a fact. There was no way he could have imagined _that_ kind of pain. But here he was, with his ribs as good as, if not better than, new. She hadn't used chakra to heal the broken bone, so what did she use? He could still feel whatever energy she had used flowing throughout his body. Oddly enough, he could feel the same energy in his body- not hers but his own… whatever the energy was. And he could tell the difference between two, because hers was moving throughout, and his was stationary. Something just wasn't adding up.

Like those kids who said they were her siblings- something was defiantly up with them. For one they had given Itachi fake names. That much was obvious from the way the little girl had hesitated before she gave me the names. Second, the little girl's eyes were mismatched, storm grey and ice blue. Maybe she was using a bad henge or something? Then again, it could just as easily be a natural occurrence. He'd heard about that before, maybe in a book somewhere, or in a health class at the Academy. He defiantly couldn't talk about freaky eyes considering his Sharingan and all.

At least her eyes were regular colors. They were quite pretty too. Her sister's eyes were pretty as well, all ice blue too, but deeper somehow… She was really pretty. Kind of like Kurenai-san, but not. Speaking of Kurenai-san, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Something important… Something like-

"Uchiha Itachi-sama, there you are." A deceptively mild, sweet voice said behind him. That one polite phrase would come to haunt his nightmares for years to come. He felt the cold, icy hands of fear crawl up his spine, and he broke out into a cold sweat. That's what he had forgotten. The whole reason he had flown into the white haired girl in the place.

Kurenai-san was watching him as a favor for his cousin, and her boyfriend, Shisui, because he had to take care of his mom for a week. Kurenai-san had dragged him to a store to get a new change of clothes for him that weren't "varying shades of black and cream." He protested, saying that he had more colors than that in his wardrobe than black and cream. She had said, "Navy blue, and formal clothing doesn't count, especially since you all wear the darkest shade of the color possible". He didn't have anything to say about that.

So he decided to make a run for it. As soon as her head was turned and her grip was loosened, he had bolted out the store. He may have had long, silken locks that he was extremely proud of, but he was 100 percent a boy, with one X chromosome and one Y chromosome. And like all boys he detested shopping for clothes, a deep hatred that went down to his very genetic makeup.

But he had forgotten after he crashed into the white haired girl that he had been running away from red-eyed girl. He had forgotten that Kurenai-san was a ninja now, having graduated from the Academy back in early April, about three months before he turned seven. He had also forgotten that Kurenai san was a really good kunoichi; a genjutsu genius whose illusions were strong, members of his family with a fully developed Sharingan had a hard time breaking out of them. And now she had caught him. Kami save him, please.

_**Life always has two sides: the bitter and sweet. Too often you get a taste of both.**_

Haruno Kana was a twenty-six year old jonin and had been promoted about eleven years ago. Her team had an important courier mission to the border and on the way back, Iwa-nin started to follow them. She had held off the Nin on her own for almost two hours, thanks to that nifty little, kind of but not really, secret bloodline she had. The captain of the backup squad had given her his own jonin jacket once they made it to her position. She still had it at home and wore whenever she had to take a mission.

She ended up advancing far enough to enter the ANBU, and was there beginning about year after her promotion until the end of the war. Afterwards, she had transferred to work in Torture & Interrogation until she was about five months pregnant or so. Since then she had been working as the Hokage's secretary. It was a job that defiantly had some perks.

She was privy to information that usually only the higher ups got to see. She was good friends with Hokage himself. She had a job that provided a steady paycheck so she could support her family. She was on good terms with people in power. And she had the most badass thing of all- the almighty EASY button! That was easy.

She had seen many come through the office to see the Hokage. Civilians, ninja, merchants, royalty… all sorts came to see her Hokage. She had long since passed the time when she gaped in awe at all the important-like people who came to see the Hokage. At least, that was how it was until today anyway.

The man introduced himself as Namikaze Kiyotaka. He had this regal look about him and it seemed as if he was the type of man who was always in control. He had light, light blue eyes and ash blond hair. He had tan skin and was huge, probably around six feet five inches.

He had three children with him that he introduced as his own; a girl of about seven named Tsuki, a boy who was probably six named Sora and an adorable little girl of about four, maybe five named Tsuchi. For some reason, the two youngest winced when Tsuchi was named.

Kiyotaka-san asked very politely if he could speak to the Hokage, if wasn't too much trouble for her. She told him of course not and buzzed the Hokage, and who told her to tell him to come in immediately. He nodded at her as he walked by and told his children to sit quietly and not cause trouble.

As soon as he was gone, the children lost the kind of uptight look they had while their father was in the room. They were interesting to watch. She didn't get to see her own child nearly often enough, so she loved seeing children in the office.

"Gomen, secretary-san, but what's your name?" Tsuchi asked her politely.

"My name is Kana, sweetie. How old are you?"

"F-Tsuchi is five this autumn, Kana-san. Sora turns seven in the spring and Tsuki just turned seven this summer. How old are you Kana-san?"

Kana caught the slight slip-up the little girl had. Interesting… it was quite interesting indeed. Perhaps the little girl was hiding something? Then Kana mentally slapped herself. She wasn't in T&I anymore! She really needed to stop thinking that children who came through the office were spies… even if trained properly they made excellent ones. Like that little boy that Hokage-sama had talked to a week ago or so, he would have been a perfect candidate for one if he hadn't been adopted by the hospital head. She would never allow for it to happen. But a child as adorable as Tsuchi-

"Kana-san?" a girl's voice said, breaking into her rambling thoughts. She looked up. Tsuki looked skeptically at her. "Will you please answer my sister's question? She's too content to let people answer things in their pace and I have to speak up for her."

"Onee-chan! That's not true! And you should be polite to Kana-san!" Tsuchi cried

"Yes it so true," Tsuki replied. "Remember you waited four hours for Tsoko-senpai to tell you how to do that thing with the strings, cause you didn't want to bother her from her book. Then when I came in there it only took like ten minutes for her to show both of us?"

"Yeah, but she was almost done with her book when you came in and she woulda shown Tsuchi all sorts of stuff."

"She wouldn't have gone near you shrimp-head. She was just wasting your time."

"Was not!"

"Was too!

"Was not!"

"Was too!

"Was not!"

"Was too!

"You have no patience!"

"You have no knowledge of your vernacular rights"

"Yea- what's vernacular?"

"Okay everybody," Sora said, stepping in between the girls, and pushing them away from each other. "Let's calm down shall we? Onee-san, you just went over Tsuchi's head. Discussion ended, with five points to you for vocabulary and age and five points to Tsuchi just for being earnest and cute."

Both girls huffed and looked away from him. He looked silently upward as if asking for patience. Kana could all but see the thoughts in his head. _Kami why me? Why do I have to be stuck with two girls as my siblings? You couldn't have given me a brother, could you? _About three seconds later, Tsuchi turned to face Kana again, while Sora went to go sit down. Tsuki went to grab a book off the bookshelf near the window and plopped down to read it.

"So how old are you, Kana-san?" she chirped.

"Old enough to have fought in a war, scared some people to death and be a mommy."

"You're a mommy? Tsuchi wants to be a mommy. Is your baby a boy or girl? How old is your baby? What's your baby's name? Do you have more than one? Do you want more? Can Tsuchi meet your baby? Do you think we could be friends?"

"My baby's a girl, she's three, and her name is Sakura. I only have one baby, and I want more in the next couple years. You can meet my baby if your Tou-san says it's okay. And I'm sure you too will be friends."

Tsuchi squealed in delight at that. Then she started telling Kana all about herself so that "Sakura can feel like she knows Tsuchi". Kana laughed gently. Tsuchi was so energetic and sweet. It reminded her of her child so much her heart ached. As the Hokage's secretary, she had to keep the same hours he did. And over that past seven months or so, she left before Sakura woke up, and came home after she went to sleep. Sakura's weekends were spent at her paternal grandparents' house. Being the Hokage's secretary had some serious disadvantages.

_**Don't tell me you thought this would be easy? What you been smoking and where can I get it?**_

To tell you the truth, soon as he had woken up that morning, he knew it would be one of those odd days were your all like, _what the fuck just happened_? Serendipity type shit meets the Twilight Zone. In all honesty, he probably shouldn't cuss, but damn it all, he was the boss, he filled out the paychecks, he had to be polite to assholes, the hell he wouldn't talk how he wished to in his own mind.

Yeah, so to begin with, he randomly wakes up at about four in the morning, and can't get back to sleep. That was fuckin ridiculous considering that he'd never woken before five, with the exception of the random enemy ambushes back during the war. It goes without saying of course that those ambushes were annoying as hell, and why all the sorry little fuckers who did that were dead now.

Then, he finds his cat, Loki, just sitting on his chest, staring at him all cat-like and shit. That wasn't unusual, just fuckin annoying as hell, cause the damn cat had stopped really doing that like three or four weeks ago. Why he wanted to start that up now, he didn't know, but if it happened more often, he and that cat were gonna fight.

Then at six, he gets out the bed, and there's a message from his mom. Basically a letter to ask about Konoha, work, was he eating right, getting enough rest, when was going to give her grandchildren, etc. Then it says: "Oh and your oldest cousin is coming to visit you" at the end of the letter, after about a million postscripts. That confused the hell out of him, especially since he was his grandmother's oldest grandchild.

But he just shrugs it off, and makes breakfast and heads to work. When he gets there, at about 7:30 and lo and behold his secretary's been there 20 minutes already, which was annoying as hell. Dammit, he wanted to be first. Of course, seeing as he was a mature, responsible adult, he did the only thing possible in that situation. He stuck his tongue out at her and stomped into his office.

So into the office and there's a fucking mountain-sized load of paperwork. It was a mountain so big it dwarfed the Hokage Mountain/Monument. What was with all the fucking paperwork all the damn time? He didn't sign up for the job to do this shit. He was a grown ass man for crying out loud! But then again, paperwork was a hellified more interesting than those fuckin bi-weekly meetings. Except for Tsu-chan and Ichi-kun… they made stuff interesting. Where he would have been without those two? Honestly, he didn't want know. This job did something your brain.

"Why is enough paper on my desk to dwarf the Hokage Mountain?" he growled out over the special seal that allowed him to talk to her from another room.

"Janitors were cleaning and found all this unfinished paperwork from your predecessors. You have to finish it." She said sweetly. He heard the _or else _part loud and clear. Wonderful. He got to fill out paperwork while a death threat was hanging river his head.

But it was whatever. Anyway, he's sitting there, doing the fuckin paperwork, for like six hours, when his secretary tells him he has a visitor. So he's like, okay, because he was starting to go mad. Paperwork will do that for you. But the guy comes in and takes a seat and he looks up at him from all the paperwork and sees who it is. He's someone he'd thought he wouldn't meet again in this life.

Just another way to show you that shit can get pretty fucked up for no apparent reason.

_**And so my dears let it end…**_

**A/N:**

Word count: 2,445; Page count: about five and a half in Arial, font size 12, point of views: 3

So, how'd you like my three characters? First person to figure out who the third p.o.v is gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Should be easy.

Special Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, etc, I would actually put your names down, but I lost the paper I your names on. Next time, I promise! Maybe… depends okay? I'll make sure I reply to all reviews I get ASAP.

This now my most viewed story on FFN. I'm really surprised y'all like it. Dude, people from Germany, Slovakia, Russia, even Argentina have read this!! How cool is that? Last time I checked, this story had like, 641 hits or something. Yeah, not a lot compared to some of the giants in the biz. But all the same… Slovakia!! I don't even know if I pronounce its name in a way that won't make the people born there wince.

I have recently rediscovered my love for Dramione. I've also been reading some really good HP/NARUTO Stories. Like good all the way around: grammar, plot, characterization, etc. PM me if you want to know more about them and I'll send a list of the best I've read.

I have beaten my record for how long I can go without sleep. Last record: about 25 hours. This time: about 27 hours give or take 30 minutes or so.

Kana-san is an OC and she will be a minor character. With the exception of Luna and Silver, I don't really want to have any OC's with major parts. I have to focus on building up characterization (is that the right term?) for what will probably be five main characters, up from the original four. Starting in about two or three chapters or so, when all five have had chance to be properly introduced via their own p.o.v., every chapter will be from their p.o.v plus one or two others who are important to the chapter. The fifth main character was mentioned in passing in this chapter. If you look hard, you'll see it.

Forone (Tsuchi) will have a very short p.o.v. for a while because, I can't really write well for four/five year olds perspective. Six is hard for me as well, but because Silver is so much more mature than his actual age, it's kind of okay. Also, she will mainly be with Silver for the first part of this story, until he goes to the Academy. That's when she'll start getting her having a more detailed p.o.v.

Please Review. I don't know how to make my story better if you don't tell me what's wrong and I can't keep it good if you don't tell me what I'm doing right.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Agreement**

_**Let it begin…**_

Danzo was a proud man. He was a loyal man. He was the kind of man who understood what needed to be done and how to do it. He was a man who loved his country more than his own family. He was a patriot, perhaps to point of being fanatical. But that was okay, because the Hokage understood and respected him for that, and helped to temper his outrageous parts.

Perhaps in another life, Danzo may have been a bitter zealot, jealous and thirsting for power, willing to do whatever it took to insure it for himself, even at the cost of his beloved country. That may have well been the case had the Hokage not stretched out a hand to Danzo. He shuddered to think of what may have been the outcome had the Hokage not have done so.

The Hokage understood Danzo. He saw his ideas for what they were, not what they seemed. He explained why some his ideas were too much, how they could potentially upset the balance of Konoha, Hi no Kuni, and possibly the entire Elemental Countries. Then he worked with Danzo and with Nara Shikaku to make them less out there.

For example, he had suggested four years ago, that the Academy be styled in a watered down version of ANBU or ROOT training. Hokage had dismissed it, saying they would lose too many of their civilian recruits if parents knew that was the case. He had, however, said that Danzo could put together a program so that those who failed too many times, or aged out, or were stuck as Academy graduates because they couldn't pass a jonin's exam, or were stuck at genin level, could become chunin at least.

So Danzo had, with some minimal help from Shikaku-san, come up with a 13- week program called the Survivors Militia. It was a do or die program, because those who weren't up to scratch physically were killed, and mentally had their minds broken. ANBU handled all things physical. ROOT focused on preparing the soldiers minds. Usually, about 75 people signed up for it every year. If 35 graduated, they had been a pretty talented bunch. On average 20 graduated, of which half would become special jonin; about three-quarters would do something in some branch of the ANBU; and all had a higher chance of coming back alive from a mission, with it completed successfully, than most of their peers trained classically. Well, except for ANBU. Everybody had pretty much the same mortality/success rate there.

It was actually one of Danzo's proudest achievements. Not that he would ever tell anyone. After all he had reputation to keep. What would people say if they knew that was one his proudest achievements? He'd never hear the end of it.

Today he was going to talk to the Hokage more about Academy procedures. He had been going over some information and realized that mortality of genin had risen 25% in the past four and half years. It was such a gradual rise, Danzo had barely noticed it and so he knew the Hokage hadn't. The teaching style at the Academy had to change. The dying of Konoha's children had to be minimized.

When he got to the Hokage Tower, three children were in the lobby. Though they didn't exactly look alike, there was enough resemblance that he could tell they were probably cousins, possibly siblings. The oldest was a girl, with white hair, and a dark tan. She was by the window reading some book. The next oldest was a boy with silver hair, a shade lighter than the Hatake child's hair. He looked to be sleeping until he cracked an eye to examine Danzo. He could feel the boy mentally sizing him up, checking for any obvious weaknesses, and determining if he as a threat, all within about second before he closed the eye. It was quite impressive; the boy had the makings of a good shinobi. The youngest, with white-blonde (or was it platinum? Or maybe it was ash? It was hard to tell exactly what color…) hair was talking animatedly to Haruno-san. Haruno-san noticed him and smiled. She shushed the little girl and turned to him.

"Danzo-sama, it's a pleasure to see you."

"And you as well Haruno-san. Is the Hokage occupied right now?"

"Hai, he had a visitor come see him to him ten minutes ago. These are the visitor's children: Tsuki, Sora and Tsuchi." She said, pointing to the white-haired girl, the boy, and the blonde child. The blonde girl, Tsuchi, turned to him and smiled. Danzo's eyes widened fractionally. The girl had dual eyes!

It was said that children like her were witches, with the power to shape the world. They were supposedly descended from supernatural beings. They were said to be killers with no respect for human life. Danzo himself didn't believe in the legends, but many of the villagers did, especially those in the general population, particularly the civilians. Hopefully, the child was leaving Konoha soon.

"Do you know when the meeting is supposed to be over?" he asked.

"Yes sir. They'll be done in about five minutes or so." She replied.

He nodded and sat in the chair next to the boy. The little blonde child looked at him and grinned. He smiled back at her- she looked like such a sweet child, he couldn't help but to. He sent Haruno-san a look that promised a session with Morino if she was to tell anybody he had smiled. She simply grinned at him.

"Hey, Danzo-sama, your really old, isn't you?" Tsuchi said.

Danzo didn't really know how to respond to that. Meanwhile, Haruno-san was having a fit trying to keep her laughter in. The boy, Sora, just shook his head.

"Tact, Tsu-chan," Tsuki said lazily, turning a page. "Tact and finesse will do wonders sweetheart. Learn what they are and keep them by your side always."

"Tsuchi knows what a tact is Onee-chan. But you don't got none at all, so you can't say nothin' 'bout me." Tsuchi snapped.

"The correct way to say that is 'you don't have any at all'. And I do have to have it, because unlike you, I already know how to use it. However, I'm pretty, and I love a good fight. So I don't have to. However, you're a blonde and you hate fighting. You need to learn it because unless you're really going to push your fighting skills, you need learn how avoid getting into needless fights and plus, people around here seem to think blondes are stupid, if that conversation we heard on our way here was any clue."

"Oh…" Tsuchi said, looking rather down.

"Hey, don't be sad. I know you'll show any idiots who think blondes are dumb that you may be blonde, but you're very smart."

"Wow, Onee-san that was really insightful. Sometimes I forget that you can be smart every once in a while." Sora said jokingly. Tsuki narrowed her eyes.

With an irritated look on her face, she threw her book directly at her brother's head. He caught with one hand and threw it right back her. She caught it just as easily and rolled her eyes at him. Danzo looked at them both, impressed. It seemed that both of them had the potential to be good shinobi and had already had extensive training.

"Why did I have to have someone like you as a sibling?" she said.

"I ask Kami the same thing every single day." Sora told her.

"She never explains why, does she?"

"Nope."

Before he knew it, the Hokage's office door had opened and two men walked out. One was the Yondaime, alias Arashi, real name: unknown. The other man Danzo didn't know, but he had a passing resemblance to Hokage-sama.

The three children all rushed to the man and hugged him. He bent down so that he was at their level (which was a long way down considering his height), and spoke to them quietly. The littlest one looked like she wanted to cry, the boy looked slightly upset and the oldest looked unhappy and resigned. He pointed to the Yondaime and said something and they all nodded. Then he said something else and all three of them brightened up. They hugged him again then he stood up to shake hands with the Hokage and he left.

"Kana-san, can you take them to my home? Afterwards, go shopping with them please. My idiot of a brother-in-law didn't bring them any and Tsuki-chan is going to the Academy on Monday. Take the rest of the day off when you're done. Danzo-san, please come with me."

* * *

_**Those who know the truth hold all the cards in their hands. **_

Hojo Akira was a business owner in the clothing section of Konoha's business district, just off from the food vendors. He was a civilian, unlike his siblings, because he had been the youngest and didn't need to go and work as soon as they.

Like his mother, Kami rest her soul, he was a slightly superstitious man. But he was also a man who believed firmly in the power of common sense. Some superstitions he knew were utter nonsense, and he did them simply to annoy and/or freak out the people around him. Yet there were others that were completely, or at least partially true, and as such, needed to be obeyed, you know, just in case. His mother had taught him to always beware because while superstitions may not always be the whole truth, it was always good to be kind to any one he met who could be part of one.

For instance, and this was common sense more than superstition, if legend has it that a particular person has unimaginable power, has the ability to kill you, etc, do your best to make friends with them before they are aware of this. Treat anyone they associate with in a friendly and respectful way. It keeps one alive longer in the end.

So when he saw the child with two different colored eyes, he decided that he and her companions would the best treated customers in his store. That was one legend that had a history of being sporadic at best, although it was one of the more wide spread tales. Not all children born with two different colored eyes changed the world. However, as his mother said, better safe than sorry. With a smile on his face, the twenty-two year old merchant headed to the group.

* * *

_**Clothing stores: Kami's blessed way of rewarding women and gay men for all that they do**_

Luna was in freaking heaven. The owner of the store, Hojo-san, said that cuz there were so many beautiful woman, they could have everything 15% off whenever they came to the store. Luna almost fainted in delight. Then she frowned at her thoughts. She was thinking they way ningen spoke. Then she shrugged it off. Better she thought like them, than to slip while she spoke. That wouldn't do at all.

Kana-san told them because they were using Minato-ji's card, though she had called him Arashi-sama, they had a budget of 10,000 yen each. She was going to help Forone and said that she and Silver would have to shop by themselves. Luna was perfectly fine with that.

She went through every inch of the store, looking at everything with a critical eye. She stayed away from the really loud colors- well except for the neon green with the mesh. It was so cute- and pastels. Neither kinds of color really worked on her, though she looked awesome in the neon green shirt. When she picked out the clothes she looked for the four things one of her year-mate's older sister told her to look for: how practical it was in fight, how often you would wear it, and how many places you could wear it to, and how much it accented your best features. According to the sister, it had to meet at least two of the requirements, and always had to meet the first one- you could get into a fight at any given time.

Still, many of the clothes in the store meet all four. Oh yeah, she was defiantly coming back to this store. She had to get a cart to carry all her clothes, she was getting so much. While she was going around, she saw a familiar looking person, which was weird, considering that Kana-san, Danzo-san, and Minato-ji were the only people she had been around long enough to recognize.

When she made it to the familiar looking person, she saw it was a boy, with dark hair, eyes, and pale skin. A girl with skin just as pale, and hair just as dark was making him shop with her. Luna's eyes widened as she realized it was the boy from earlier that day. Then she smirked. _Serves the little brat right._

Back home, they taught that it was an insult to the grand nature of the universe to seek retribution for wrongs committed, and she had believed it to be true... That is until she found out about Karma. That's when she knew that all a bunch of lies. The book, scroll really, because it was that old, said that Karma existed naturally in the universe, but that she smiled on those who showed initiative and helped her with her duties by carrying out their own payback for themselves and others.

"Ohayo!" she called cheerfully toward the pair. She was rewarded with the boy's face draining of the little color that it actually had. The girl, who looked about 12 or 13, smiled at her. The girl's eyes were actually red. It fit her, oddly enough.

"Ohayo, little one," the girl said pleasantly. "How can we help you?"

"Well, I'm done picking out all my clothes, and my otouto, imouto, and my Ji-san's friend are still looking for stuff so, I was wondering if I could help y'all out. I have a highly developed sense of fashion" She told her.

"Sure. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai," she said gesturing to herself. "And this is Uchiha Itachi."

"My name's Mayonaka Tsuki!"

"So what do you think?" Kurenai-san.

Taking a look at Itachi's clothing, she frowned. He was wearing a bright red tee with the sleeves ripped off and light blue jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom. Something about it was just so wrong… It completely offended her fashion sensibilities. With his pretty boy face, slim build, and (though she would never say it out loud) beautiful hair, he didn't need to **EVER **dress in such obviously masculine clothing. **EVER**. And the colors were all wrong for the boy.

"Take it off." She said. "I want it… it's… Don't ever wear anything like that until you get some more- a lot more- muscle mass. Take it off now. Hold on a sec."

She grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark blue shinobi-style vest, a white collared shirt, and a gray tee and told him to put the tee on first. Sighing, the boy went into the dressing room to change his clothing. As soon as he was in the area, Luna turned to the girl, Kurenai-san. That's when Luna noticed the headband. She was a kunoichi!!

"Wow, you're a kunoichi?" she said reverently.

"Yup, I've been one for… five months now… maybe a little more than that."

"Cool! How old do you have to be to become a ninja?"

"Nine is the minimum age during peacetime," she said. "At least that's what it should be."

"Why do you say that?" Luna asked innocently. Her karma sense was tingling. Someone was jealous... Karma would surly smile on her today.

"Itachi-kun's parents- his father really- lied on the applications and said he was seven when he enrolled when he was actually five because he was a prodigy or whatever. Obviously, he wasn't but none of the teachers will say anything, and the principle's sister is married to an Uchiha, so he won't do anything. It's ridiculous. Like, no other clan does crap like. He hasn't even taken all the needed classes. It's really not fair." She huffed.

"Kurenai-san… What if the Hokage's attention was brought to this matter and Itachi-san placed in his regular class? You know, with his year mates and whatever. Would that sufficient… justice for his father's lies and the actions of the school?"

Kurenai-san looked at her. Like, really looked at her. She seemed to be debating something in her head.

"How would that be possible?" She asked slowly.

"Does it matter? I asked a simple question: yes or no?"

"…Yes it would." She said slowly.

"Good," Luna said briskly. "Would you be okay with that Uchiha-san?"

"I don't want to be ninja yet," came his whispered reply as he came around the corner. He looked embarrassed. "I want to graduate like everybody else, when I'm twelve."

"Well that makes things a lot easier. Looks like I have to go." She said, seeing her family head toward the counter. "By the way, that looks great on you. Keep that style, with similar hues of different colors. Stay away from loud colors, overly masculine clothes, and pastels. Ciao!"

* * *

_**Onee-chan can be mean sometimes, but she always knows how to make things better **_

'_Why do we have to keep this little witch? She'll bring ruin to us all, with them curse eyes!" a lady says. She talks mean and loud. I don't like mean voices. I start crying. Stop mean voices stop mean voices stop mean voices!!! 'Shut up brat' the lady says and I get hit and hit and hit. It hurts it hurts it hurts! Make her stop make her stop! 'Maki, stop!' a deep voice says loud and I stop hurting. 'If you believe she's so damn evil, stop treating her like that. If she's supposed to have all this destructive power, do you really want to aggravate her?' 'don't patronize me you bastard!' she yells but now warm strong arms pick me up and the deep voice, a man, is rocking me back and forth and I stop crying cuz the I feel better. But then something takes me from the man, and I'm going fast and I'm scared make it stop make it stop and I'm in the air and I can't feel my body but then I can and I'm hurting and hurting-_

"Shh, baby-girl, Luna's here, it's alright, I got you." Elder Sister says. "Did you have one of your bad dreams again?"

"Uh-huh." I say. She's hugging me and I stop crying. I keep waking up her or Elder Brother when I have my bad dreams and it makes me sad cause I want them to sleep and not worry about me. But they keep coming and make me feel better and I like it best when just Elder Sister comes because she'll sleep in the room with me cuz when Elder Brother comes people don't like it but sometimes he does and she does and its okay. Elder sister rocks me until I go asleep again.

* * *

_**And now my dears we've reached the end…**_

**A/N:**

Word count: 3,144(or so...). Pages: about six and a quarter in Arial, font size 12. P.O.V.: 4

Another non-important OC necessary to the chapter. How'd you like Danzo? I turned him into a pretty cool person right? And before y'all start talkin about how OOC he is, reread his part, and then talk to me. If you still don't like it, oh well. Please reread my disclaimer from the prologues.

As you see, Forone's perspective is first person. Why? Well, it's easiest for me to write from a young child's perspective in first-person. I tend to get overly mature in third-person.

I know the whole Kurenai-Itachi-Luna event was kind of unbelievable but it's not a complete suspension of reality or whatever they call it. I just need that event (Itachi being put into his regular grade) to happen for the plot. And I do think it's believable that he would want to put off his graduation, because according to some stuff I read, he was a pacifist.

I had to make Luna in love with fashion. I just had to, don't ask why.

We see the reason why people are going to hate, at least for a while, Forone-chan. We also see a little bit of what happened to our little angel prior to the story.

What Luna said about Itachi as far as her fashion advice is my opinion as well.

Note: Tsunade will under no circumstances (unless my muse calls for Minato's death) become Hokage.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Academy**

_**Let it begin…**_

As he watched Kaa-san –it was strange that after only two weeks he thought of her as that- leave, Kabuto felt the first stirrings of nervousness. He hadn't been around people his age in a long time. Actually, he couldn't remember hanging around kids at all. Back when he had lived with Tou-san, before IT, he spent most of his time working on his writing or mathematics or chakra control or learning about the human body.

But now Kaa-san was putting him in the Academy. She it was because 'if you wanna be a ninja, you gotta learn how to interact with folks. That and if you stay in the hospital all the time, young as you are, you have a greater risk of becoming sick, which I will _not _allow.'

So Kaa-san had enrolled him and stayed with him here for a little while, but then she had to go back to the hospital. So now he was waiting outside of the classroom with this black-haired kid waiting for the teacher to come out and talk to them. The black-haired kid hadn't said a word; he was just staring at the wall in front of him like it was the most interesting thing on earth.

"Hey, are you two waiting to go into Higurashi-sensei's class?" someone asked. Kabuto looked to his right to see a pretty girl, about his age, maybe a year younger or so. She had white hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and really tanned skin. Her bangs covered her left eye, but he could see that her right eye was a really light shade of blue. She wore a grey skirt, a white tank top, and sneakers. "Hello? If anyone wants answer me this century, I'd be much obliged."

"Yeah," the black-haired kid answered. "But do you realize this is the _ninja _Academy, right?"

"Duh, Uchiha, of course I know that." She replied.

So the boy was an Uchiha. He knew about that family. Back in his original village, they were known as the cursed clan, the clan that disregarded the true nature of the universe even though in the past they had attempted to make themselves as powerful as the god's. It was said that the great-grandson of the founder of the clan was the worst of all, as he began the eviler manifestation of the Copy eye, the Killer's Eye. Of course those weren't the real names but to say the real names was to bring the eyes of the bodies of heaven upon you, which, in general, was never a good thing.

"Yo, you with the cool glasses, I asked you a question." The girl said in an irritated way.

"Sorr-" he began, when she interrupted him.

"I don't like sorry people." She said bluntly. "Try that again, because I can see myself having you around, and I don't wanna start having to dislike you."

"You realize he's gonna take that the wrong way, right?" the Uchiha said.

"Look, you all up in the Kool-Aid and don't know the flavor. Mind your business." She snapped at him.

"My mind is my business." He retorted.

"Then mind it!" she snarled at him. He was quiet for a few moments until he asked something that had been on Kabuto's mind as well.

"What's Kool-Aid?"

She looked at the Uchiha, then at Kabuto. She asked him with her eyes if he knew and he shook his head. She rolled her eyes in disbelief, and put both hands are her hips.

"Neither of you know what Kool-Aid is? What is wrong with y'all? Man. It looks I'm gonna have to school both of you. Y'all gonna come to my place afterschool, so y'all can have some." She shook her head in disgust, muttering something about 'what kind of heathen didn't know about Kool-Aid'.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and a pretty woman he recognized from the hospital stuck her head out. She looked at all three of them then at something in her hands, then back at them. She cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Ano… Mayonaka Tsuki, Senju Kabuto, and Uchiha Itachi?" she asked in question. They all nodded. So, the girl's name was Tsuki, huh? Midnight Moon…an interesting name for her. "Ano, I'm Kawasaki Rin, the assistant teacher for your class. Please come with me so you can be introduced."

* * *

_**You know you're doing something wrong when the cutest girl in school beats your behind in a taijutsu spar- and not because you were distracted by her looks**_

Kotetsu was considered the 'dobe' of his class. He didn't give shit. He knew how good he was and he didn't need the Academy to prove it. After all only idiots, (well the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were exceptions because they had an image to maintain) made themselves obvious. He didn't need to do well because his background training and his heritage more than made up for his Academy standing.

Pretty much everybody on his father's side of the family, going all the way back to founding of the first elemental country, had been a ninja of some sort. Today, everybody was either a jonin or in the ANBU. His father liked to joke that the Hokotsu clan was to ANBU what the Uchiha were to the Police. It wasn't that big of a stretch either.

On his mother's side… well, Kaa-san was the only one with a legit job, as a medic-nin at the hospital. The rest of her family were mercs, thieves, paid killers… you know, the usual low life bottom feeders as the higher ups liked to say (as in they were everything ninja actually were, but with less ethics, little standards, and a shocking shortage of legit customers). Still, his family had taught him most of the stuff he knew. He learned the Academy stuff, but just enough to be good at them.

His mother had drilled him on chakra control since he was old enough to form it. His father's family had taught their favorite low-rank jutsu's as soon as he had enough chakra to do them. His mother's family had taught all the little tricks of their trades… or at least the tricks that his Kaa-san allowed them to teach him.

Anyway, he didn't feel like going to class so he was skipping. Shisui was with him. He was irritated because his younger cousin had been put back into the first year class. The three of them had all been partners in crime… sort of. So they were in the training room when a first year class came in. Coincidentally, it was Itachi's class. It looked like he was arguing with this girl with white hair. Between the two of them, a boy with silver hair and glasses was shaking his head.

The teacher for the first years, Higurashi-sensei, noticed and beckoned them to come down. They came reluctantly. No doubt she would have them sent to the principal's office for skipping.

"You know, I feel generous today," she began. "If you two help out with the taijutsu spars today, you won't get in trouble."

It goes without saying that they agreed. It was decided that they would spar against the students, to see how well they would do against the older, more experienced opponents. Shisui would fight the boys, and Kotetsu would fight the girls. He wasn't complaining.

Obviously, Itachi did the best out all the boys as he had the most experience. But the silver haired kid, Kabuto, did pretty well too. He moves were very medic-nin like. His mother was probably a medic or something. The girls were pitiful, even for first years. The only girls who showed any skill during the first ten spars were the Hyuuga twins, Momoko and Tomoko. Then the white haired girl, Tsuki, stepped up.

He had to say, for a seven year old, she was a looker. By the time she was his age, she'd probably be able to give Kurenai and Anko a run for their money. Hell she was probably the most attractive female in the Academy (not that she much competition).

As she stepped into the fighting zone, she gave him a disarming smile. She was quite adorable. She looked around nervously though. She was thin and willowy, a little short for her age. Poor girl, she probably wouldn't do that well in the taijutsu side of things.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded shyly in return. They both turned to Higurashi-sensei and nodded to her.

"Alright… Haijime!" she cried. After that, the shy little girl in front of him disappeared and someone else took her place.

Tsuki did a flip backwards, landing in a crouch, before shooting forward in a tackle. She crashed into his stomach and they hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He was surprised as hell. What happened to that sweet little girl? Before he was entirely sure of what had happened, she was straddling him and punching him in the face. She hit hard and she hit fast. On the third hit, she broke his nose and then he snapped out of it. He grabbed her and threw her off him.

He eyed her warily. She wasn't like the other girls. She was dangerous. Even twins hadn't been nearly that vicious. She watched him with a predatory gleam in her eye, a lazy, half smirk on her face. They watched each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Kotetsu's nose felt like shit and he felt the beginnings of a headache. He needed to end this quickly.

All of a sudden she charged at him again. He smirked, like he was going to get caught something as obvious as that. However as he dodged to the side, his missed her right hand coming to punch him in the gut. Once again, she knocked the wind out of him. However, sending chakra to his feet to stay in place, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Using his free hand, he grabbed her ponytail, pulling her head back sharply.

"Give up," he growled. She smirked at him. She looked pretty damn evil right there.

"Yeah… no." she said as she did two things simultaneously. First, she kicked backwards, hitting him in the family jewels. At the same time, using a kunai (where the hell had she gotten a kunai from???) she cut off her ponytail right in front of his hand. Turning around she hit squarely in the chin knocking him backwards. She walked calmly over to him, (after all he was sitting there trying to –ahem- relieve the pain in his lower half. What if he couldn't have kids??), and put her foot on his neck. Slowly applying pressure, she gave a feral grin. "Give up."

He somehow showed he wanted to give up, and she removed her foot. Shisui, Itachi, and Kawasaki-sensei rushed over to him. Kotetsu was in too much pain to be embarrassed over his defeat. That little girl was the child of the devil.

* * *

_**Only prostitutes get to lie on their backs when stuff happens. You're not one, so don't lay down when you know stuff is going on and it's wrong**_

"Mayona-" Tomoko began when they got into their specialized kunoichi class that afternoon after the spar, but Luna interrupted her.

"Don't call me that. Just call me Tsuki."

"Oh, well, Tsuki-san you were so cool!" she squealed. "Isn't that right Momo?"

Her decidedly less hyper twin nodded in agreement. Luna decided she liked both of them. They were certainly more interesting than her other female classmates. So far Luna had grouped the people in her class into three groups. The first group was people she enjoyed being around. In addition to the twins, that group included Itachi, Kabuto, and Rin-sensei. The second group was people that she could do without, but they were tolerable. The group was made up of Higurashi-sensei and the majority of her class. The last group was people who need to be blasted off the face of the earth. For them to be gone immediately would be taking too long in her opinion. This group was made up exactly three people: Maki, a mean and vain girly girl, and her two cronies, Nasako and Furiko.

Luna took great pains to sit on the other side of the room from them. She didn't want to get in trouble because she lost her temper with the girl. Tomo and Momo - she was surprised she had already nicknamed them in her mind- sat with her. When she asked why, Tomo replied that she and Momo didn't like Maki. Momo added that Luna was the only interesting girl in class, other than them of course. Luna actually blushed when she heard that.

"Arigatou," she said. "Y'all are cool too. So… what's this class about?"

"Well… we're supposed to be learning about things that are going to benefit us as kunoichi-"

"-Things that shinobi don't have to worry about-"

"-But all we do is learn about tea ceremonies-"

"-And how to properly arrange flowers-"

"-And that's about it. Sensei said that's all were learning for the year." They said, finishing in unison.

"That's stupid," Luna said in irritation. That's all were going to be learning this year? "When I talked to this kunoichi this weekend, she said during her first year, they focus on increasing stealth, speed, and learned about famous kunoichi in Konoha and in the elemental countries in general."

"We've never learned anything like that," Momo said.

"Yeah," her sister added. "We've just been doing those two things since the beginning of the school year."

"Well, I'm not going to let us get a crapped up education because our sensei doesn't want to do anything." Then she looked thoughtful, but mischievous. "Well. Maybe she has a legitimate reason, like they changed the curriculum since the kunoichi was a first year. I'll ask her when she comes in."

At that moment, Tadasa-sensei walked into the room. She was quite plain Luna's opinion. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and a plain face and clothes. Thinking back on her conversation with Kurenai-san, she realized that the woman would make a great spy. She was the type of face you could easily forget; you probably wouldn't have even known you had seen her in the first place. However, there certain… weak air about her, like she was just some crap.

She called out roll quickly, not really looking at the students. Then she went to the board and wrote 'TEA CEREMONY'. Luna heard Momo and Tomo groan quietly next to her. Tadasa-sensei explained what they would be going over today and then asked if anybody had any questions and if not, they would get started. Luna's hand shot up. She heard Maki said not so quietly, "Figures that idiot wouldn't understand Sensei. She's just a muscle headed loser." Luna held her tongue on that one. Now was not the time to get in trouble, Kana-san said specifically if she got in trouble the first day, she was going to regret the day she came to live in Konoha. Tadasa-sensei saw her hand.

"Ah, yes…" she began trying to figure out what Luna's name was.

"My name's Tsuki." Luna chirped helpfully.

"Oh, right, Tsuki-chan, what's your question?"

"Well, it doesn't apply to the subject itself, but to our class as a whole. What else will we be learning this year?"

"We will learn the finer intricacies of tea ceremony of course."

"For how long?" she asked.

"We will learn this until the end of the year."

"That's it?" Luna asked disbelievingly.

"Pray tell what else you, a mere child with _no _ninja background, think you and your classmates should be learning in_ my _classroom." She snapped, obviously thinking Luna would have nothing to say to her challenge.

"Gee… maybe we could learn about the history of kunoichi as a whole. Or we could learn about famous kunoichi in and out of Konoha. We could quite possibly learn about fields that kunoichi tend to specialize. Maybe we do exercises to increase chakra control or learn how to increase the amount of chakra we have. Perhaps we could do things to increase stealth, speed and flexibility. Maybe we could have a geisha come in and teach us the basics of her art, considering it is their purpose to entertain men and keep them occupied. We could learn some in depth first aid-"

"That is enough little girl! You will be silent in my classroom."

"But sensei, you asked for my opinion, what I thought the class should be learning. Why so angry?"

"Shut up child!" she snapped, but Luna went on as if she didn't hear the woman.

"Could it be that you're just a mediocre chunin who took the job because there was an open spot? That you never paid attention to this kind of stuff as a child, when you yourself were in the Academy? That my bringing these things up reminds of the fact you will probably never even the standing of an average kunoichi? And to get back at the people you blame for this, you decide to-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at her. Luna smiled coldly at the woman. So she had the nail on the head. And to think she was just guessing the whole time. Looks like she had found out one of secret talents; she could really get under someone's skin.

"I will not," Luna said quietly. "You attempt to sabotage the learning of my classmates and me."

"You can't prove shit, you little bitch." She growled out. "And there ain't anything you can do about it either. You all better not say anything either."

Oh that was uncalled for. Why did Tadasa-sensei have to go and say that? Now things would be a whole lot worse for her. However, Luna kept her cool; after all she had a mission to accomplish, and she wouldn't allow for it to be compromised.

"As far as for proving it, there are surveillance seals in every classroom. That's all the proof needed. And while _I _may not be able to do anything about it, Tsubasa-chan can right?" she said, nodding to girl in glasses sitting in the table next to her, who nodded. Tsubasa-chan had reddish-brown hair pulled into two pigtails, glasses, and was wearing a red shirt, white shorts, and matching sneakers, with red socks as well. Luna had picked out the outfit for her that morning. Suffice to say she was pleased with her handiwork.

"And what the hell can she do?" Tadasa-sensei snarled.

"Well…" Luna said as a cloud of smoke surrounded Tsubasa-chan. "She was assigned the task of watching the first year classes, to see how they're functioning and the like. Its part of this program to see what needs to be changed in the Academy, the help decrease the fatality rate of Konoha's fresh genin in the field, you know? They wanna make sure that the genin have a solid background before graduating."

Standing in Tsubasa-chan's place was twenty year-old Tsubasa-chan. Luna was proud to say she had picked out the outfit she wore now as well. Tsubasa-chan was wearing a green, fitted turtleneck shirt, a black jonin vest, black Capri's, and black shinobi boots and gloves. Her leaf thingies were on plates on her gloves. All in all, she looked pretty darn school.

"Shaori Tadasa, you are under arrest for the deliberate sabotage of Konoha's future forces. You have the right to remain silent..." Tsubasa-chan started saying as she grabbed the woman and all but dragged her out of class. They could hear Tadasa-sensei's screams all the way down the hallway. Everybody was silent for a few before Luna stood up and yawned.

"Well, I don't know about y'all. But I don't wanna be stuck in here all day. I'm going outside to join the boys. Ciao!"

She opened the window and jumped out. Tomo and Momo were the first to follow her, followed by everyone else soon enough. Man, it felt good to be outside.

* * *

_**Kami, what did I do for you to put me through this kind of sick hell? Ah… now I understand.**_

Silver looked at the clock, which read 2:30. That meant another forty-five minutes before Luna would be here to rescue him from this… disgrace known as pre-Academy. It was the most sickeningly childish place he had been to his entire life. He shook his head. This was ridiculous.

The only good thing about the place was that Forone loved it. Kana-san's daughter, Sakura went here, along with a bunch of other kids around her age. Sakura was a sweet little girl, with the same pink hair as Kana-san. In addition to Sakura, she was playing with a little boy named Sasuke, a girl named Hinata and her cousin Negi, a girl named Tenten, and a boy named Lee. The only reason he knew their names was because Forone had dragged them over here to meet him.

"Yo, brat, why aren't you playing?" someone asked, sitting across the table from him. He didn't bother looking at the person. He hadn't sensed them at all before they said anything, so if they wanted him dead, it would be a simple task for them. Instead he kept an eye on his little sister.

"Because I don't feel like it." He said simply.

"Don't get an attitude little boy," the person snapped. Hmm… the person was female. "I was asking a simple question."

"I gave you a simple answer," he replied calmly. "And I didn't get an attitude. This is just how I speak."

The lady laughed at his response. He didn't see what was so funny. He turned to look at her. To his surprise, it was the girl from his first day in Konoha. He looked her all over. She had a thin, sinewy body, her limbs cords of muscle. She looked even younger he had originally thought; she couldn't have been more than twelve. However, she the look of hardened warrior, like Minato-ji, and Kana-san, and Danzo-sama. She also had one of those headband thingies, so it made sense. He didn't voice any of those observations though. He said something else.

"My sister would have a fit if she saw you." He said.

"Why?" she said defensively. She seemed to be quite defensive, he noticed absently.

"Because your outfit is what she would call a 'hot, buttery mess'. I can give pretty much word for word what she would say to you and everybody in the vicinity."

"Oh really? What would she say?"

He cleared his throat, and then started speaking as Luna would if she had seen the girl.

"What in the… who let… why did you walk out like that?!?! Kami have mercy; do have a mirror in your home? Look at you, in brown and mesh and ugh… child you are a _kunoichi_. I understand you need to seduce men and all but there is no need for you to dress like a concubine! It's unnecessary! You are beautiful, ain't no need for you to dress as if you need to throw yourself at men. You, you need to come with me, we fix gon', we gon' fix this."

By the time he finished the girl was almost hysterical with laughter. It wasn't that awfully funny, but he guessed the girl didn't have too much humor in her life. He smiled lazily at her.

"You were serious about that, weren't you?" she said, gasping for breath

"Completely. If you stay around long enough for my sister to come and pick me and my younger sister up, you'll see exactly what I mean."

Oddly enough, they spent the rest of the time talking. He learned a lot about the girl. Her name was Anko and she was a kunoichi. She knew a whole lot and been a lot of places, but he could tell she was quite unhappy. In return he told her about himself. He actually ended up telling her his real name, along with fake one, but he covered up his mistake by saying it was a nickname in his family.

Sure enough, when Luna arrived, she was completely horrified. "What in the… who let… why did you walk out like that?!?! Kami have mercy; do have a mirror in your home? Look at you, in brown and…" Silver and Anko barely heard her as the dissolved into a fit of giggles.

* * *

_**Now my dears let it end…**_

**A/N:**

Word count: 4,101; Pages: ten whole pages (woo-hoo) in Arial, font size: 12; p.o.v: 4

Yay! I've got six chapter's up ^_^ Man, these things are just getting progressively longer! Dude, I jumped from six to ten pages in one chapter. I'm telling you all, this story has a mind of its own. Here I was thinking I'd be lucky if I averaged 6-8 pages a chapter for the whole series.

Yes, I just did some blatant Kool-Aid advertising.

Before ANYBODY says ANYTHING about the Luna vs. Kotetsu fight, please remember these things: a) Luna caught him completely off guard- by his estimate, she should've been crap at taijutsu, b) She's already mentioned she good at fighting c) remember that little thing when Luna broke Itachi's ribs…, d) this is most important, and I don't think everybody gets this, but Luna and Silver are _**NOT **_human. As such, they are a lot stronger than their human counterparts among other things.

I think I'd like to note that the Academy follows my understanding of the Japanese school year: The school year begins and ends in April. They have a two month summer break, and then go back to school until December, when they have the winter break. From there, they go on until April. As such, I've made it so that you need to be seven by April 21st in order to enter the Academy.

Okay, for the purposes of my story, a lot of ages have been changed around, and basically manipulated to get the affect I want for the plot. As such, for those who think the whole Anko-Silver scene was a bit beyond your range of belief, Anko has just turned 12, like she would've turned 12 on the day they arrived in Konoha (which, by the way, was September 17th), so she still would've had an eleven year-olds (albeit a horribly scarred eleven year olds) mentality and Silver's mental maturity is like that of a nine/ten year old, okay? So bam, what, and even if you don't like it, I need it for the plot so, well, ha!

Luna is really based off of my best friend Mimi aka writingdreamer13 aka Mi and her alter-ego/character TalliAnne Elric. Though there's an itsy bit of me in her, Silver has more of my personality in him, at least according to Mimi

So, starting next chapter there will be a minimum of five perspectives for the rest of this… story/epic/whatever you want to call it. Why? Because all five main characters have had their entrance. It should be easy to figure out who the fifth main character is.

Please review, or favorite, or SOMETHING, to let me know my story isn't a complete failure.


End file.
